Férias de Você
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: WINC. Depois de passarem um sufoco danado no rancho dos Barns, Sam e Dean têm que enfrentar os medos, o passado e um inimigo muito pior e inesperado. Wincest. Angst/Drama/Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

**FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ**

AUTOR: EMPTYSPACES11

DATA: JANEIRO DE 2009

NOTA1: Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

NOTA2: Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histórias são de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas características físicas e psicológicas, são fictícios. Se houver qualquer semelhança com qualquer pessoa, é mera coincidência.

NOTA3: Os lugares descritos nas histórias não existem e se, houver qualquer semelhança, considere mera coincidência. Alguns nomes são reais mas, juro, nunca estive lá. Pura imaginação.

_**ADVERTÊNCIA: Wincest. O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.**_

Resumo: Depois de passarem um sufoco danado no rancho dos Barns, Sam e Dean têm que enfrentar os medos, o passado e um inimigo muito pior e inesperado.

FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	2. Chapter 2

**FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ**

AUTOR: EMPTYSPACES11

DATA: JANEIRO DE 2009

NOTA1: Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

NOTA2: Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histórias são de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas características físicas e psicológicas, são fictícios. Se houver qualquer semelhança com qualquer pessoa, é mera coincidência.

NOTA3: Os lugares descritos nas histórias não existem e se, houver qualquer semelhança, considere mera coincidência. Alguns nomes são reais mas, juro, nunca estive lá. Pura imaginação.

_**ADVERTÊNCIA: Wincest. O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.**_

Resumo: Depois de passarem um sufoco danado no rancho dos Barns, Sam e Dean têm que enfrentar os medos, o passado e um inimigo muito pior e inesperado.

FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	3. Chapter 3

**FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ**

AUTOR: EMPTYSPACES11

DATA: JANEIRO DE 2009

NOTA1: Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

NOTA2: Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histórias são de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas características físicas e psicológicas, são fictícios. Se houver qualquer semelhança com qualquer pessoa, é mera coincidência.

NOTA3: Os lugares descritos nas histórias não existem e se, houver qualquer semelhança, considere mera coincidência. Alguns nomes são reais mas, juro, nunca estive lá. Pura imaginação.

_**ADVERTÊNCIA: Wincest. O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.**_

Resumo: Depois de passarem um sufoco danado no rancho dos Barns, Sam e Dean têm que enfrentar os medos, o passado e um inimigo muito pior e inesperado.

FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	4. Chapter 4

**FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ**

AUTOR: EMPTYSPACES11

DATA: JANEIRO DE 2009

NOTA1: Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

NOTA2: Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histórias são de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas características físicas e psicológicas, são fictícios. Se houver qualquer semelhança com qualquer pessoa, é mera coincidência.

NOTA3: Os lugares descritos nas histórias não existem e se, houver qualquer semelhança, considere mera coincidência. Alguns nomes são reais mas, juro, nunca estive lá. Pura imaginação.

_**ADVERTÊNCIA: Wincest. O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.**_

Resumo: Depois de passarem um sufoco danado no rancho dos Barns, Sam e Dean têm que enfrentar os medos, o passado e um inimigo muito pior e inesperado.

FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	5. Chapter 5

**FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ**

AUTOR: EMPTYSPACES11

DATA: JANEIRO DE 2009

NOTA1: Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

NOTA2: Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histórias são de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas características físicas e psicológicas, são fictícios. Se houver qualquer semelhança com qualquer pessoa, é mera coincidência.

NOTA3: Os lugares descritos nas histórias não existem e se, houver qualquer semelhança, considere mera coincidência. Alguns nomes são reais mas, juro, nunca estive lá. Pura imaginação.

_**ADVERTÊNCIA: Wincest. O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.**_

Resumo: Depois de passarem um sufoco danado no rancho dos Barns, Sam e Dean têm que enfrentar os medos, o passado e um inimigo muito pior e inesperado.

FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	6. Chapter 6

**FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ**

AUTOR: EMPTYSPACES11

DATA: JANEIRO DE 2009

NOTA1: Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

NOTA2: Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histórias são de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas características físicas e psicológicas, são fictícios. Se houver qualquer semelhança com qualquer pessoa, é mera coincidência.

NOTA3: Os lugares descritos nas histórias não existem e se, houver qualquer semelhança, considere mera coincidência. Alguns nomes são reais mas, juro, nunca estive lá. Pura imaginação.

_**ADVERTÊNCIA: Wincest. O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.**_

Resumo: Depois de passarem um sufoco danado no rancho dos Barns, Sam e Dean têm que enfrentar os medos, o passado e um inimigo muito pior e inesperado.

FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	7. Chapter 7

**FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ**

AUTOR: EMPTYSPACES11

DATA: JANEIRO DE 2009

NOTA1: Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

NOTA2: Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histórias são de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas características físicas e psicológicas, são fictícios. Se houver qualquer semelhança com qualquer pessoa, é mera coincidência.

NOTA3: Os lugares descritos nas histórias não existem e se, houver qualquer semelhança, considere mera coincidência. Alguns nomes são reais mas, juro, nunca estive lá. Pura imaginação.

_**ADVERTÊNCIA: Wincest. O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.**_

Resumo: Depois de passarem um sufoco danado no rancho dos Barns, Sam e Dean têm que enfrentar os medos, o passado e um inimigo muito pior e inesperado.

FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	8. Chapter 8

**FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ**

AUTOR: EMPTYSPACES11

DATA: JANEIRO DE 2009

NOTA1: Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

NOTA2: Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histórias são de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas características físicas e psicológicas, são fictícios. Se houver qualquer semelhança com qualquer pessoa, é mera coincidência.

NOTA3: Os lugares descritos nas histórias não existem e se, houver qualquer semelhança, considere mera coincidência. Alguns nomes são reais mas, juro, nunca estive lá. Pura imaginação.

_**ADVERTÊNCIA: Wincest. O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.**_

Resumo: Depois de passarem um sufoco danado no rancho dos Barns, Sam e Dean têm que enfrentar os medos, o passado e um inimigo muito pior e inesperado.

FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	9. Chapter 9

**FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ**

AUTOR: EMPTYSPACES11

DATA: JANEIRO DE 2009

NOTA1: Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

NOTA2: Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histórias são de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas características físicas e psicológicas, são fictícios. Se houver qualquer semelhança com qualquer pessoa, é mera coincidência.

NOTA3: Os lugares descritos nas histórias não existem e se, houver qualquer semelhança, considere mera coincidência. Alguns nomes são reais mas, juro, nunca estive lá. Pura imaginação.

_**ADVERTÊNCIA: Wincest. O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.**_

Resumo: Depois de passarem um sufoco danado no rancho dos Barns, Sam e Dean têm que enfrentar os medos, o passado e um inimigo muito pior e inesperado.

FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	10. Chapter 10

**FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ**

AUTOR: EMPTYSPACES11

DATA: JANEIRO DE 2009

NOTA1: Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

NOTA2: Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histórias são de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas características físicas e psicológicas, são fictícios. Se houver qualquer semelhança com qualquer pessoa, é mera coincidência.

NOTA3: Os lugares descritos nas histórias não existem e se, houver qualquer semelhança, considere mera coincidência. Alguns nomes são reais mas, juro, nunca estive lá. Pura imaginação.

_**ADVERTÊNCIA: Wincest. O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.**_

Resumo: Depois de passarem um sufoco danado no rancho dos Barns, Sam e Dean têm que enfrentar os medos, o passado e um inimigo muito pior e inesperado.

FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	11. Chapter 11

**FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ**

AUTOR: EMPTYSPACES11

DATA: JANEIRO DE 2009

NOTA1: Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

NOTA2: Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histórias são de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas características físicas e psicológicas, são fictícios. Se houver qualquer semelhança com qualquer pessoa, é mera coincidência.

NOTA3: Os lugares descritos nas histórias não existem e se, houver qualquer semelhança, considere mera coincidência. Alguns nomes são reais mas, juro, nunca estive lá. Pura imaginação.

_**ADVERTÊNCIA: Wincest. O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.**_

Resumo: Depois de passarem um sufoco danado no rancho dos Barns, Sam e Dean têm que enfrentar os medos, o passado e um inimigo muito pior e inesperado.

FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	12. Chapter 12

**FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ**

AUTOR: EMPTYSPACES11

DATA: JANEIRO DE 2009

NOTA1: Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

NOTA2: Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histórias são de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas características físicas e psicológicas, são fictícios. Se houver qualquer semelhança com qualquer pessoa, é mera coincidência.

NOTA3: Os lugares descritos nas histórias não existem e se, houver qualquer semelhança, considere mera coincidência. Alguns nomes são reais mas, juro, nunca estive lá. Pura imaginação.

_**ADVERTÊNCIA: Wincest. O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.**_

Resumo: Depois de passarem um sufoco danado no rancho dos Barns, Sam e Dean têm que enfrentar os medos, o passado e um inimigo muito pior e inesperado.

FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	13. Chapter 13

**FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ**

AUTOR: EMPTYSPACES11

DATA: JANEIRO DE 2009

NOTA1: Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

NOTA2: Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histórias são de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas características físicas e psicológicas, são fictícios. Se houver qualquer semelhança com qualquer pessoa, é mera coincidência.

NOTA3: Os lugares descritos nas histórias não existem e se, houver qualquer semelhança, considere mera coincidência. Alguns nomes são reais mas, juro, nunca estive lá. Pura imaginação.

_**ADVERTÊNCIA: Wincest. O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.**_

Resumo: Depois de passarem um sufoco danado no rancho dos Barns, Sam e Dean têm que enfrentar os medos, o passado e um inimigo muito pior e inesperado.

FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	14. Chapter 14

**FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ**

AUTOR: EMPTYSPACES11

DATA: JANEIRO DE 2009

NOTA1: Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

NOTA2: Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histórias são de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas características físicas e psicológicas, são fictícios. Se houver qualquer semelhança com qualquer pessoa, é mera coincidência.

NOTA3: Os lugares descritos nas histórias não existem e se, houver qualquer semelhança, considere mera coincidência. Alguns nomes são reais mas, juro, nunca estive lá. Pura imaginação.

_**ADVERTÊNCIA: Wincest. O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.**_

Resumo: Depois de passarem um sufoco danado no rancho dos Barns, Sam e Dean têm que enfrentar os medos, o passado e um inimigo muito pior e inesperado.

FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	15. Chapter 15

**FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ**

AUTOR: EMPTYSPACES11

DATA: JANEIRO DE 2009

NOTA1: Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

NOTA2: Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histórias são de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas características físicas e psicológicas, são fictícios. Se houver qualquer semelhança com qualquer pessoa, é mera coincidência.

NOTA3: Os lugares descritos nas histórias não existem e se, houver qualquer semelhança, considere mera coincidência. Alguns nomes são reais mas, juro, nunca estive lá. Pura imaginação.

_**ADVERTÊNCIA: Wincest. O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.**_

Resumo: Depois de passarem um sufoco danado no rancho dos Barns, Sam e Dean têm que enfrentar os medos, o passado e um inimigo muito pior e inesperado.

FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


End file.
